


I LV You Too

by Skelitzel



Series: Rewind [7]
Category: Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, My own head canon for underfell, UF!sans is not the same sans from Rewind, Underfell, he's seen the other sans' timelines and uses these memories to his advantage, reader has been thrown into an AU, spin off of Rewind and Love Again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off from Rewind and Love Again. </p><p>When sans stole the human's powers to trigger a reset, the timeline glitched and sent them to an alternate universe. Now they're trapped in Underfell, and Underfell!sans does not know who they are. He saw glimpses of the Rewind universe, and all the timelines the human shared with sans. He uses these memories to fool the human into thinking he is their sans. Now, he wants to kill them again and again until their determination dwindles and they stop coming back.</p><p> Once they give up he will steal their soul...but...watching all these timelines...is really confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is also a sequel like Rewind and Love Again and Are Two Boneheads Better Than One? I put a note at the end of this that kind of explains where I got this idea a little better, but it does slightly spoil my other stories. Just a heads up! ;)

“Oh my gosh are you ok?!” A small voice asked frantically.

Flowey? You find yourself lying face down in a bed of yellow flowers. Dazed and confused, you lift your head up slowly.

“You fell down from pretty high.” He muttered as he looked up above you.

Naturally you follow his gaze and look above, and groan as a sharp pain shoots through your skull. You clutch at your temples, hoping pressure will relieve the pain as Flowey speaks again.

“Um, you’re not supposed to be here…” He says gently with a sad smile, and you laugh to yourself. He’s not wrong, but you have no idea how you ended up here so fast again. “You’re human, aren’t you?”

You glance down at him again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knows you’re human…

“Yeah?” You say cautiously.

“Oh…oh no…” he whispered quietly. “You really shouldn’t be here…”

His concern for you was really unnerving, but at least he wasn’t attacking you with ‘friendliness pellets’ this time. You stand up and dust yourself off. “Well, I was about to head out anyway.” You wondered where Toriel was; it was taking a lot longer for her to come for you than usual.

“Wait!” he squeaked as you turned away. Glancing over your shoulder, you meet his panicked gaze. “T-take me with you!” he pleaded.

“Why would I do that?”

“B-because there’s monsters out there! If they find you, they’ll kill you!” You just shook your head and rolled your eyes. Was this his new tactic to trick you now? “Please?” he begged in a quieter voice, “I…don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Suspicion prickled the back of your neck as you walked back to him and knelt down. Your eyes narrowed as he smiled shakily up at you. “Please?” he whispered again.

You chewed the inside of your cheek, trying to figure out what game he was playing this time, but no explanations really came to mind. “Fine.” you way with a sigh and offer your arm out to him, “This won’t hurt you, will it?” He shook his head as you tugged gently on his stem to free him from the dirt. He slithered up, vines wrapping around your bicep as he rested his head on your shoulder.

“Thank you.” he mumbled as he nuzzled into your neck. You fight the urge to cringe in disgust. You remember who he used to be after all, it’s not his fault he’s a soulless flower now.

As you walk down the ruins, the unease increases within your chest. Where was Toriel? And…everyone else? Flowey whimpered and hid his face in your shoulder as you walked through a corridor covered in a thick white powder.

“What happened here?!” You exclaim.

“Th-they were weak.” Flowey sniveled, “So they were killed.”

You shudder as you walk a little faster through the corridor. Everything had reset, hadn’t it? You rest your hand over your heart, clearly remembering going through this just moments ago and sparing everyone.

Hope blossoms in your chest as you see a familiar house. “It’s here!” You say as you jog forward.

“W-what?” Flowey said, his voice shaking as he was jostled on your arm.

“Toriel!” You cry out as you burst through the front door. It’s dark, but you search the home anyway. “Toriel are you here?”

“You…you knew Toriel?” Flowey muttered with a strange look on his face.

“Of course I did!” You say with a sigh, feeling a little tired of Flowey’s act.

“But how? She’s been dead for a while…” He whispered quietly.

You ignore him as you enter the kitchen. He was just trying to freak you out. She was probably just baking a pie and lost track of time. That’d explain why she wasn’t there to meet you where you fell.

“Toriel!” You called out.

But nobody came.

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Flowey sniffled. “She’s gone!”

He was right. As you enter the kitchen, your hands fly to your mouth to suppress the gasp of horror as you gaze down at the pile of white powder at your feet.

“W-what happened?” You ask with panic rising in your voice.

“She was weak.” Flowey answered mournfully, “Weak monsters are killed by stronger ones.”

“A monster killed her?” This makes no sense.

Flowey just nodded, “Yes, but that’s how this world is. The monsters here have been trapped for far too long, and have begun to lose hope.” He met your eyes sadly, “So they kill to become stronger, hoping for the day they’ll break free of the barrier and wreak havoc on the surface and humanity who trapped them down here.”

“What?” Your voice cracks.

Flowey just sighed, his sad smile fading. “That’s why you shouldn’t be here. They only need one more human soul to destroy the barrier.”

Your knees give out from beneath you and you collapse to the floor. “Ok, I don’t know what kind of prank you’re pulling this time but-“ you shoot him a glare and your voice turns harsh, “-knock it off right now.”

Tears well up in his eyes, “I-I’m not lying! It’s not a prank!” He whined and wiped his tears on your sleeve, “I d-don’t want to see a-anyone else die!”

No.

You don’t believe this.

You run down the stairs, tripping down the last few steps, but pick yourself up just as your palms slap the cold floor. Your sides burn as you sprint down the corridor, and Flowey weeps in your ear.

No.

He’s lying.

You stop only to push the door open and sprint out into the snow. Your panic numbs you to the cold.

sans.

I have to find sans.

The icy wind slashes at your face, burning your eyes and you blink rapidly to keep them from drying.

He can explain what’s going on.

You let out a small laugh of relief as you see the bridge.

Your memory is returning. You had been walking to Snowdin with him, and then he stole your powers to reset. You shake your head at the stupid decision he made. He thought it’d be fair to his brother to start over again.

But…

Everything is so different now.

A shiver runs down your spine as your toes meet the bridge. The familiar weight of empty air holds your legs as lazy steps approach you from behind. Your heart thuds in your chest as he gets closer.

“Run! Oh my god, you idiot! He’s coming!” Flowey sputtered frantically in your ear, “Please! Run!”

You ignore his panic as the steps stop behind you. “human. don’t you know how to greet an old friend?” A smug voice whispers at your back.

The magic releases and you start to turn around. Just as you open your mouth to speak, a cold, bony grip wraps around your throat. The skeletal smile widens at your croak of distress, “too bad there isn’t one here.” it said slowly as the fist tightened around your neck.

sans?

No…

This isn’t sans.

Black spots begin to cloud your vision, and your lungs burn. You open your mouth to speak again, but it feels like your tongue has swelled to fill your mouth, and the grip tightens further around your throat.

Red eye sockets fill your vision, and a small glint of gold from his smile. “humans are too easy to kill.” he mutters and you hear your neck snap. Flowey screams as everything fades to darkness. “how boring, maybe next time they’ll last a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this kind of takes some references from a lot of my stories XD. When the human loves someone (sans or Papyrus for example) the human would have the ability to share their magic. It can also work the other way too as their souls resonate, and sans has used this a few times to trigger resets. (First mentioned briefly in Rewind and Replay). He triggered a reset in the beginning of Rewind and Love Again for many reasons. Mainly because he felt guilty for covering the human when they loved Papyrus in I Can't Say I Love You and attacking them when they tried to help. He also felt shame for killing them so many times in I LV You, sans. So, when he reset he intended to wipe his memories completely to allow the human to have a fresh start and choose what they want to do (and not feel obligated to fall for him again).
> 
> Instead, however, he accidentally sent them to an alternate universe, and his counterpart has access to his memories.


	2. We Were Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how far I'll continue this yet. I keep thinking of different endings, but I'm not totally sure if I'd write a happy one or if it'd just be sad. What do you guys think? Are you curious about this story? :3

“Please wake up…” Flowey sobbed as he nuzzled his face into your hair. “Please…I don’t want to be alone…”

Joints creak, muscles burn, and lungs wheeze with agony as you lift yourself up off the ground. “Flowey?” your raspy voice scrapes through the air.

“Human!” Tears of relief drip down his petals as he reaches his leaves out to you. “You’re ok!”

“What happened?” You swallow, trying to get rid of the dryness in your throat.

Flowey whimpered, “I-I told you. The monsters out there will kill you if they find you.” He gazed up at you, face shifting into wide eyes of sorrow. “It’s kill or be killed here.”

You scrub the dirt from your chin as you tuck your knees underneath you, and kneel before him. It was a little confusing that he seemed so sad when he said that phrase, usually he was more spiteful and sinister. “But that’s not true. I’ve been friends with all of them before.”

Flowey looked at you as if you had just announced that you were made of marshmallows. 

You snickered and offered your hand out to him. “He did call me an old friend, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, right before he strangled you and snapped your neck.” Flowey muttered as he slithered up your arm.

You choose to ignore that. “Usually he says new pal. That means he has to remember me.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean a good thing.” He mumbled as you stood up and made your way through the ruins once more.

You kept your head down, avoiding the kitchen all together, as you went through Toriel’s home and made your way to the exit. Flowey whimpered softly now and then and you patted his petals as your footsteps echoed within the long corridor.

“Please tell me you plan on running away this time.” He whined.

“No, but I do have an idea.” You whisper and smile at him. 

He just shakes his head sadly, “When will you realize you can’t trust monsters?”

You just wink at him, “You seem ok.”

He laughs without feeling and glances away, “Yeah, but I’m not a monster anymore. I don’t know what I am.”

“You’re my friend.” You say simply and he gasps in surprise. You decide to give him mercy and not look at him as he sputters in shock and burrows into your shoulder. You smile to yourself and pat his petals again, hoping he isn’t too embarrassed.

Once you’ve exited the door, you dart into the trees and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“So we are running away!”

“Sh,” you whisper, pressing a finger to his mouth. “Be quiet.” You crouch down low, taking slow steps to minimize the sound of snow crunching underfoot, and duck between shadows.

“What are you doing?” Flowey whispered in your ear.

“Hush.” You find a bush that’s well hidden from view, but you can still clearly see the path. You squat behind it and peer through the leaves. You suck in a breath and Flowey makes a small, strangled cry as you see a figure come into view.

It’s sans.

Sort of?

He looks…so different.

But also the same?

A shiver runs down your spine as you watch him search along the path. His footsteps thump heavily against the frozen ground, and the soft light casts a sinister gleam across his smile. You swallow the lump in your throat as the glowing red orbs within his eye sockets scan over your hiding place.

“Please,” Flowey whispered in your ear, “Please can we run?”

You wave your hand to silence him. He squeaked quietly in protest, but stopped quickly as he was too afraid he might reveal your hiding place. What had happened to sans? Why were his eyes so red? Where was his blue jacket?

Why…did he look like…he was hunting?

“It’s still sans.” You mutter quietly as he walks further down toward the ruins. “It has to be.” You coax Flowey off of your shoulder, and set him down in the snow. “I’ll be right back.” You didn’t want him to get hurt if you were wrong.

“W-wait!” he hissed, “What are you doing?”

You smiled down at him, “I’m going to go talk to him.” You ignored him as you snuck away from your hiding place, and trotted over to the well-worn path. sans’ back was still facing you, and he was a little further away.

“sans!” you called out, and his body tensed. He whirled around, glowing red orbs immediately locking with your eyes. Your confidence wavered slightly as he silently walked toward you, but you were determined to stand your ground. “Y-you were looking for me, weren’t you?”

He stops about ten feet away from you, a sneer spread across his face. “yeah, i was. you’re pretty sneaky. i’m surprised you got passed me.”

Nervous laughter escapes your lips as you cross your arms in front of you. “W-well I, uh, took a different path.”

He tilted his head to the side, red lights flashing for a moment. “did you now?”

“Y-yeah. Um, so…there was something I wanted to ask you.” His unwavering gaze was really starting to unnerve you.

“what is it?” he asked flatly.

“Y-you called me an old friend…” Before you killed me. You shake your head and that thought away. “You remember me, don’t you?”

His toothy grin widens as he throws back his skull in a laugh. “of course i do!” he exclaims happily, “we were friends, weren’t we?”

“Y-yeah!” Relief and hope blossoms in your chest.

He winked, “sorry about last time, i uh, had to be sure you weren’t…someone else.”

Memories flickered behind your eye lids and you nod in understanding. “It’s ok, you have a right to be cautious.” Though…you’ve never attacked me so quickly before. You chew the inside of your cheek as he smiles at you.

“sorry, buddy.” He spreads his arms out, inviting you in for a hug. “whaddya say we start over?” The red in his eye sockets flickered to white and your heart thuds.

Maybe this really is sans?

Tears well up in your eyes as you run toward him. Your vision is blurred and you can’t see his jovial grin shift into a malicious smirk. You don’t hear Flowey scream for you to flee.

With a flick of his wrist, a sharpened bone erupts from the ground and pierces your stomach. He begins to laugh again, but it fades in and out as you struggle to stay upright. The bone disappears and you fall to the ground, wrapping your arms around your middle. Struggling to turn your head, you watch as sneakered feet casually stroll over to you.

“damn, you suck at this.” One of the sneakers rests on your head as sans leans over you, his wicked sneer filling your vision. “i’m two for two now.” he growled as he pressed your head further into the dirt under his heel. “how many times do i gotta kill you before you stay dead?”


	3. We Were Enemies

Lounging on your bed, you swipe through these weird visions before your eyes. You’re not really sure where they came from, and all you remember is a bright flash and a piercing headache. Then these weird memories that weren’t yours flooded into your skull and then that human showed up. You killed them of course, but then the memories told you that they’d come back again.

You snorted as you swiped by another memory. At least you were getting a better handle of controlling these visions. They materialized in front of you, but didn’t seem to be detected by anyone else. By waving your hand to the left or right over the image, you could scroll back and forth through time. Or timelines? You have no idea and don’t really care about figuring that out.

One thing really did piss you off though.

This…counterfeit version of yourself…

Ugh…

He’s so weak and pathetic.

Is this what that human thought you were?

Anger and disgust welled up in your rib cage as you watched a memory of them together. They were watching a movie, and the human slowly scooted closer to your doppelgänger. Kill it. They scooted closer. Why aren’t you killing it? They leaned against your clone’s clavicle. What the hell? Why are you blushing? Take its soul! Your copy actually put his arm around the human and held them close until they fell asleep.

You growled and slashed through the air, skipping further through the timeline. The human fell into the river and drowned. Good. Stupid thing was dead. You swiped through the air again, curious to see what happened next.

The human returned.

Only…

They looked different.

You watched as they once again met up with Toriel, smiling to yourself as you think of the late queen of your world. It’s the same sickeningly sweet thing as always, but they call Toriel mother as she headed to the kitchen, catching her by surprise. As Toriel turned, the human drove a knife through her chest.

“holy shit!” you exclaim, sitting up straighter. The human was laughing. Hell, they looked downright ecstatic at the murder. Curiosity peaked, you scroll through the timeline, glimpses of their kills flashing by. You laugh with excitement as you watch Undyne fall. “nice one! she can be tough.” Your jaw dropped as they even killed your doppelgänger. “oh my god!” you yell.

“SANS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Papyrus shouted through the door, irritation seeping from his voice.

“none of your business!” you snap back as you wave the visions away.

“WELL IT IS MY BUSINESS IF YOU AREN’T DOING YOUR JOB. GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND PATROL FOR HUMANS!”

“yeah, yeah.” you grumble under your breath as you stumble out of bed. You storm out of your room and thump down the stairs, snorting in disdain as Papyrus glares at you.

“PIECE OF FILTH.” He says in parting as you walk outside.

“sack of crap.” you reply with a smile as you march toward the ruins. Papyrus huffs in frustration as you’re too lazy to come up with an insult that’s different than his. Your grin widens as you grow closer to your destination.

So this human could actually be pretty tough, and wasn’t always the pathetic pansy they seemed to be.

I just have to kill them over and over until I get the version I want. When I do, I’ll get to fight them at their full strength and then I’ll take their soul.

You crack your knuckles at the thought and teleport into the ruins.

This’ll be a great time.

* * *

Sadness blossoms within your heart as you walk through the ruins yet again. “I don’t understand…”

“What’s the matter?” Flowey whispered.

“This place…these timelines…they’re so confusing.” You reach up to stroke his petals and smile slightly, “I like that you’ve been so nice to me lately, but sans…”

Flowey just shook his head, “Human, he’s always been like this. He’s ruthless and embodies the rule of this world.”

“I don’t believe that!” You say, determined to believe that your sans is in there somewhere. Though…it was getting harder to believe that yourself.

Flowey just laughed sadly and said nothing more.

Grief aches in your chest as you return to Toriel’s home. Even if she isn’t the Toriel you know, it still hurts knowing that she’s dead in this timeline. You quietly make your way through the living room, but the sound of a book slamming shut stops you.

“sup, kid.” A cheerful voice says from behind.

“s-sans?” You whirl around in surprise, searching through the darkness. Your eyes settle on his jovial, toothy grin as he steps into the light.

“of course, who else would it be?” he says with a lazy shrug, a book of snails in his hand. “c’mere, i wanna show ya something.” He turns around and gestures for you to follow as he tosses the book onto the chair.

“Don’t trust him!” Flowey hissed in your ear.

You follow him, and Flowey groaned in frustration, muttering about how stupid you were under his breath.

sans pointed to a pile of dust at his feet. “know what this is?”

“T-toriel?” you whisper quietly as tears welled up in your eyes.

He nodded, and suddenly appeared behind you. Leaning down to rest his mandible on your shoulder not occupied by Flowey, he whispered, “remember when you killed her right after you called her mother?”

He leaned away and laughed as you choke back a sob. “aw come on don’t be sad! you seemed quite happy when you did it!” He snickered again.

“N-no that’s not-“ Bile rose in your throat and you choked on your words. “I-I didn’t mean-“ You clenched your fists, fingernails biting into your palms. “I…I didn’t want-“

“bullshit.” sans growled and his eye sockets flashed red.

Before you can react, a skeletal hand juts forward, piercing through your stomach. You grunt in pain and your body sags forward, leaning on sans. He throws you off of him and you land next to Toriel’s remains.

He stared at your blood on his phalanges for a minute, seemingly confused and entranced by the red liquid before glancing at you again. “i can take different paths too, kiddo.” he said with a smirk, “now quit playing games with me.” He gazed at his stained hand again, rubbing his finger bones together, “you make it way too easy to kill you. there’s only so much entertainment i can get from this.” Your vision begins to fade as he leans over you, wicked grin filling your vision yet again. Everything blurs and your eyes reflexively focus on the shining gold tooth. “show me how strong you really are. i want to see that merciless side of you again.” He laughed as your eyes closed, the world slipping away once more.

“we were never friends.”


	4. He Doesn't Believe In You

You hesitate as you reach the ruin door once more. Flowey watches you as you rest your palm against the stone and draw in a shaky breath. You stand there for a moment, before walking away and leaning against a wall, sliding down until you’re sitting on the floor.

“If I know sans…he’ll get tired and might fall asleep.” you whisper to the flower. “Let’s just wait here for a moment.”

Flowey just sighed and mumbled, “When will you realize you don’t know him?”

You just lean your head back against the wall and close your eyes, opting to ignore him for now. You needed to rest and arguing with him again wouldn’t accomplish much. A few moments pass, and you soon fall asleep.

Flowey doesn't let you rest long, however. “Hey, you should wake up. What if he decides to…take a different path again?”

You shudder at the memory as you stand. “Good point.” You mutter through your teeth and stare at the door again. Chewing your lip nervously, you push open the door again and peek outside. No sign of him. You step out and slow close the door to minimize noise. Once it’s settled into place, you break out into a run and sprint down the path. Laughter follows your back as you run forward, blinking back tears.

“Just keep running.” Flowey whispers.

You nod and sprint across the bridge, mildly surprised that nothing stopped you as your feet pounded on the wood. Shaking your head and ignoring the laughter that echoed behind you, you push forward as your lungs begin to burn.

“Look out!” Flowey shrieks, a little too late, as you bump into someone.

That someone grunts in irritation as you fall backward into the snow. A tall figure, clad in red and black armor, looms over you as you hold your head in pain. You peer through your fingers at the shadowy figure.

“I-I’m sorry.” you say as you gaze upward.

You cry out in pain as a hand shoots forward and grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling you upward. The figure looks over you, quizzically, and grunts again as it drops you. “YOU’RE A HUMAN. AREN’T YOU?”

Papyrus? “Y-yes I’m-“

You scream as bones erupt from the ground, piecing your flesh. “GOING TO BE GIVING ME YOUR SOUL.” He says as his toothy grin widens, the world fading to black once more.

You wake on the other side of the ruin door, and begin to cry. “Papyrus too?” you whimper through tears. Flowey watches you from the ground, a solemn expression on his face.

“Human…you have to understand…in this world, it’s kill or be killed.” he whispers to you with tears in his eyes. “No one has ‘friends’ here, not unless there’s something they can benefit from.” He sobbed, “And even then, you still have to watch your back before they stab through it.”

Furiously scrubbing tears from your eyes as you stand, you snap, “I refuse to believe that!”

He just watches you, eyes wide with sorrow, as you walk to the door again. You pause to allow him to slither up your arm again before pushing it open.

Before your eyes can adjust the the bright white environment, a swift blow to your stomach causes you to double over. You choke out a gasp as you hear Flowey shout something. Telling you to flee again. A growl sounds from your right, followed by another sharp pain in the back of your skull.

The would fades to black again but it feels…different.

You wake lying on a cold, wooden floor. Flowey is gone and you sit up slowly, holding your pounding head. Blinking back the pain, you glance around the darkened room, trying to figure out where you are now.

“good to see you up, buddy.” a voice rumbles from behind you, laughing as you turn around. “almost thought i hit ya too hard.”

“s-sans?” you whisper as he steps forward, wicked grin gleaming in the reflected red light of his eyes.

“yup. decided to try something a little new, since killin’ ya wasn’t getting me anywhere.” he said as he squatted down, looking you in the eyes.

You shiver and look away from those glowing red orbs, taking a moment to glance around your surroundings. You’re sitting on a dog bed, and there’s a water dish next to you. A large gate sits to your right, and it almost looks like you could walk through the poles.

“wouldn’t try that.” he mutters as he follows your gaze. He smirks at you, “that gate is infused with magic. if you get too close, spikes will form and impale ya.” He laughs as you let out a squeak of horror, “not that it matters. you keep coming back anyway.” A scowl flickers across his face as he hisses, “which is pretty annoying if you ask me. you keep coming back this-“ he gestured to you, and you wince as his hand reaches closer, “-weak and pathetic, and yet i can’t just take your damn soul because the timeline resets whenever someone tries.” The tips of his phalanges clicked against his teeth as he stood up, pondering for a moment. “but i have noticed something a little strange,” He looks down at you again with a malicious sneer, and you cower into the dog bed. “you can be pretty deadly too.”

“sans I-“ you start to say but he shakes his head, dismissing your words. He must remember all the genocides. That’s why he’s acting like this. He…he hates you. He doesn’t believe in you anymore.

You gasp as a flashing streak of metal appears between you, a blade embedding itself in the wood before your feet. You open and close your mouth to speak, but the words die in your throat as you stare up at his satisfied smirk.

“there. now you have your knife.” he said smugly as he pointed to it. “now you’re armed and can kill. once you’ve collected enough love, we can have our battle.”

“sans-“

You gasp in terror as he leans forward, grabbing two fistfuls of your shirt and pulling you upward, shoving you into the wall. “but don’t you fucking dare kill papyrus. got it?” The red lights in his eye sockets flash with malice and his fangs grind with rage. “kill anyone else, hell kill them all, but you so much as lay a scratch on papyrus…” His eye sockets go dark as a hand flies up to grip your throat, “and i swear you’ll have one hell of a bad time.”

Black spots begin to dot your vision as you stare at his predatory grin, “s-sans,” you manage to choke out, “i…don’t…want…to…kill…anyone…”

White pinpricks flicker for a moment, and the grip around your throat disappears. He backs away with a torn expression, “why?” he mutters.

You hold your throat, ignoring the burn where his bony fingers had scraped and bruised your skin. “Because-“ you wheeze, “-because I love you all.”

His eye sockets are void of light as he strides towards you and slaps you across the mouth. “that’s stupid.” his voice is cold.

You choke out a laugh as you spit out blood, your cheek beginning to swell. Your right eye is puffy and your vision is blurred, but you think you might’ve seen…regret? …flicker across his face for a moment, but it’s quickly replaced by anger.

He grabs both your shoulders again and yanks you toward him, you cry out and struggle, but he easily overpowers you. You scream again as your body is confined by bony arms, his phalanges digging into your sides as he crushes you against his rib cage. You struggle against his hold, but to no avail. You can’t breathe and your heart beats rapidly. Your fear addled mind comes up with an idea to free yourself from his constricting grip and you throw your head back, only to bring it forward quickly. The grip loosens as your forehead collides with his mandible.

Stumbling backward as he lets you go, cursing under his breath. “what the hell, kid?” he growls.

“Ow…” Great, now the back and front of your head are sending piercing needles of pain through your skull. Smart move, brain.

You cautiously look at sans again with a sideways glance, afraid he might hit you or kill you again, but he wasn’t even looking in your direction. He still had his arms stretched outward, as if he were holding something to his body, eye sockets focused on his hands. “why would…anyone…want to do that?” he whispered to himself as he brought his hands to his sternum and tilted his skull back, heaving a drawn out sigh through his teeth.

Stiff and unmoving, you watch him as he stands there with his eye sockets closed, afraid that any motion would bring his focus on you once again. After a while, he sighs again and lets his arms fall to his sides and he gazes at you with an odd, almost sad, expression. “i don’t get it, but it doesn’t matter.” he mutters as he turns away, “i’ll get you to fight me.”

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion as he disappears.

What was that?

He wasn’t…

Was he…

Did he try to…

Hug you?


End file.
